


追思

by seashore_azure



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashore_azure/pseuds/seashore_azure





	追思

　　他時常會想起他的模樣。

　　聯合國會議即將結束的時刻，凝聽幾乎千變一律的結尾謝詞，阿爾弗雷德目光百般無趣的在廣大會議室中游走，奇妙的是，他總能在這時候一眼就瞧見那個國家的存在，那過於刺眼的北方國度…  
　　但阿爾弗雷德每次都在對方察覺前就轉開了目光，即使是多於0.5秒的交會，對他而言都是種褻瀆。

　　那個國家，不該是這樣。  
　　他的眸色應該更深，就像混雜黑夜的暗紫，光是凝望就能讓人感到通體冰涼。  
　　他的唇應該更蒼白些，那微紅的性感，總讓阿爾弗雷德瘋狂地想將對方扯落在地，只為索取一個冰冷的吻。  
　　他的模樣應該高些，走起路來應帶有種將領特有的優雅與自信，那份透白面容中的自製與突來殘暴總在他身上奇妙且突兀的混和，成了種毒物般的美，令人厭惡又想將其征服。  
　　他的衣不該是這難看的鵝黃長掛，而是更為貼身的軍禮服，由專人用黑緞布打造的華美與挺直，那獨特的墨黑再再都映襯出他的眼、他的笑、他如月光下雪地般柔亮的髮。  
　　而不是現今，這什麼都沒餘下的模樣。

　　起身離席，看著現今的俄羅斯與王耀談話，阿爾弗雷德轉頭與亞瑟笑罵，曾有的思緒全收到了心裡那最隱密的角落懸掛著，像個從未圓滿的夢。  
　　他絕不承認，這份厭惡是為了那份被濫用的愛之意。

　　這僅僅只是追思  
　　對那名曾經的敵手──蘇維埃聯邦的想望。

 

　　End


End file.
